Noche estrellada
by Okami Moony
Summary: Carlisle se encarga esta noche de cuidar a la pequeña Nessie, pero a ella le asustan los relámpagos y Carlisle se encargará de que no vuelva a pasar miedo.


**Me encanta ver a Carlisle desespeñando su papel de abuelo (aunque sea extremadamente joven para ello xD), así que se me ocurrió este fic. Probablemente, haré otros en los que los demás Cullen se queden a cuidar a Nessie ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba en mi despacho, ordenando papeles del hospital. Era una noche de cielo descubierto, y de vez en cuando se oían los truenos de la lluvia que estaría cayendo lejos de aquí.

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron de caza por la mañana; y Edward y Bella estaban en su cabaña. Yo me ocupaba esta noche de cuidar a Nessie, que dormía en la habitación de Edward. Mi nieta tenía ya aspecto de una niña de 2 años y medio, más o menos. Era una niña encantadora.

Un grito sofocado me llegó de la habitación de Edward. Llegué ahí en un segundo y me encontré a Renesmee sentada en su cama, jadeante. Parecía asustada.

–Nessie, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. Sin apenas darme cuenta, se puso encima de mí, me abrazó por el cuello y se puso a sollozar en mi hombro.

–Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito –me contestó con su dulce voz infantil–, y… y de repente un trueno me ha despertado. Tengo miedo.

La abracé y le acaricié su pelo broncíneo.

–Venga, cielo, no pasa nada. No hay que tenerles miedo a los truenos.

Ella apartó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con sus enormes ojillos color marrón llenos de lágrimas.

–Pero me han asustado.

–Entendería mejor que te asustasen tu tío Emmett o tu tía Alice, no los truenos –bromeé mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con mi mano–. A ellos si debes tenerle miedo, Ness.

Sonrió. Me tocó la cara y me mostró cómo el día anterior Emmett jugaba con ella: Nessie de vez en cuando le pegaba y Emmett fingía que le hacía mucho daño, y cuando él se tiraba al suelo y ella se acercaba, Emmett la cogía de repente y la tiraba, con cuidado de no hacerla daño, al suelo con él. Que Emmett jugase así con ella le encantaba a Nessie. Yo me reí al ver esas imágenes.

– ¿Y por qué debería darme miedo la tita? –se sentó en mis rodillas, de cara a mí.

–Te voy a dar un buen consejo: intenta evitar siempre que puedas irte de compras con ella. Eso sí que da miedo –susurré con tono lúgubre.

Renesmee se rió.

–Y ahora, cariño, deberías volver a dormirte –le dije.

Su expresión animada cambió de inmediato.

–No, no. No quiero. Me da miedo.

Sabía que por el momento no se dormiría, así que se me ocurrió otra cosa.

–Tengo una idea. ¿Te gustaría que saliésemos fuera, al lado del río?

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se puso de pie en mis rodillas, cogiéndome las manos.

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos, abuelito!

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo.

–Pero con una condición –le advertí.

Me miró cautelosamente.

– ¿Cuál?

–Que no se lo cuentes ni a papá ni a mamá mañana, porque se supone que deberías estar dormida a estas horas. Es tarde.

–Pero papá se enterará…

–No te preocupes, de explicárselo ya me encargo yo –le guiñé un ojo.

Volvió a sonreír.

– ¡Vale! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Me levanté y cogí a Nessie en brazos. En cuanto la cogí, otro trueno retumbó en la casa y Nessie me abrazó fuerte por el cuello, asustada, con la mejilla apoyada en mi hombro.

Bajé las escaleras y salimos por la puerta de atrás. En el cielo se veía una preciosa luna llena, y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

Me senté a un lado del río, sobre la hierba, con Renesmee sobre mi regazo. Su pequeña espalda se apoyaba en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con los brazos.

En este momento, su ardiente piel en contacto con la mía helada era incluso agradable, ya me había acostumbrado. A ella tampoco parecía molestarle ya nuestra gelidez natural.

Cuando levanté la vista al cielo, Nessie hizo lo mismo.

–Mira qué bonito, Ness.

–Es precioso, abuelito –susurró maravillada– La luna está muy grande.

–Sí, ahora es cuando los lobos salvajes y feroces salen. Así que si oyes aullidos no te asustes –bromeé. Me arrepentí de inmediato de haber dicho eso en cuanto Nessie giró la cabeza y me miró con ojos acusadores.

–Lo siento, lo siento. No quería decirlo con _ese_ sentido –me disculpé sonriéndole.

Obviamente, ella pensó de inmediato en Jacob. Siempre que gastábamos bromas sobre lobos, o incluso perros, con ese sentido, Renesmee nos miraba con unos ojos que asustaban.

Volvió a mirar al frente, yo sabía que me había perdonado, y apoyó la cabeza en mi cuello.

–Cuando te entre sueño, dímelo para acostarte –le ofrecí.

–No, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo, abuelito –contestó mientras me sujetaba una mano.

Solo se oía al río correr, a los árboles mecerse por el viento y la respiración y los rápidos latidos del corazón de Nessie. Era sumamente agradable y relajante.

De pronto, se oyó otro trueno y Nessie se estremeció. La estreché más hacia mí y le besé la coronilla.

– ¿Sabes? A mí de pequeño también me daban miedo los truenos y los relámpagos –confesé.

Renesmee echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró.

– ¿De verdad?

–Sí. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que hubo noches en las que no dormí por eso –reí con nostalgia.

– ¿Y… qué hacías para quitarte el miedo?

–Bueno, pensar en otra cosa hasta que me durmiera. Ese es un buen truco para ignorar el retumbar de los truenos. O a veces le pedía a mi padre que me contase alguna historia. Él siempre me decía que asustarse de los fenómenos de la naturaleza no tenía sentido.

Ahora sabía que eso no era del todo verdad. Al fin y al cabo, _nosotros _también formábamos parte de la naturaleza, ¿no? Y en cambio, había un buen motivo para que, por ejemplo, los humanos nos tuviesen miedo. Pero no iba a decirle aquello a Nessie.

– ¿Y tú mamá? –me preguntó mi nieta, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

–Yo no llegué a conocer a mi mamá, cariño.

En ese momento, Nessie, creo que arrepentida por haberme preguntado por mi madre, cambió de postura, sentándose de lado sobre mis muslos y acurrucándose sobre mi pecho. La abracé y la mecí un poco, intentando que se durmiera. No sé el tiempo que pasé mirando al cielo, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, Nessie se había quedado dormida, y una de sus manitas sujetaba mi camiseta. Con cuidado, me levanté y entré en casa. La tumbé en la cama, la besé en la frente y cerré la puerta al salir.

Algo me decía que ya no volvería a tener miedo.

* * *

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Alabos? Todos los reviews son bien recibidos =)**


End file.
